Performapal Whim Witch
윔 위치 | pt_name = | es_name = Artistamigo Bruja Caprichosa | ja_name = ウィム・ウィッチ | romaji_name = Entameito Wimu Wicchi | trans_name = Entermate Whim Witch | image = PerformapalWhimWitch-INOV-EN-R-1E.png | attribute = DARK | type = Spellcaster | type2 = Pendulum | type3 = Effect | level = 3 | pendulum_scale = 4 | atk = 800 | def = 800 | number = 64450427 | pendulum_effect_types = Ignition-like, Condition | effect_types = Unclassified | pendulum_effect = If your opponent controls a face-up monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck and you do not: You can Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone. You can only use this effect of "Performapal Whim Witch" once per turn. | lore = This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a Pendulum Monster. | fr_pendulum_effect = Si votre adversaire contrôle un monstre face recto qui a été Invoqué Spécialement depuis l'Extra Deck, et que vous non : vous pouvez Invoquer Spécialement cette carte depuis votre Zone Pendule. Vous ne pouvez utiliser cet effet de "Sorcière Capricieuse Potartiste" qu'une fois par tour. | fr_lore = Cette carte peut être traitée comme 2 Sacrifices pour l'Invocation Sacrifice d'un Monstre Pendule. | de_pendulum_effect = Falls dein Gegner ein offenes Monster kontrolliert, das als Spezialbeschwörung vom Extra Deck beschworen wurde, und du nicht: Du kannst diese Karte als Spezialbeschwörung von deiner Pendelzone beschwören. Du kannst diesen Effekt von „Künstlerkumpel Launekatze“ nur einmal pro Spielzug verwenden. | de_lore = Diese Karte kann als 2 Tribute für die Tributbeschwörung eines Pendelmonsters behandelt werden. | it_pendulum_effect = Se il tuo avversario controlla un mostro scoperto che è stato Evocato Specialmente dall'Extra Deck e tu no: puoi Evocare Specialmente questa carta dalla tua Zona Pendulum. Puoi utilizzare questo effetto di "Artistamico Strega Capricciosa" una sola volta per turno. | it_lore = Questa carta può essere considerata come 2 Tributi per l'Evocazione tramite Tributo di un Mostro Pendulum. | pt_pendulum_effect = | pt_lore = | es_pendulum_effect = Si tu adversario controla un monstruo boca arriba que fuera Invocado de Modo Especial desde el Deck Extra pero tú no: puedes Invocar esta carta de Modo Especial desde tu Zona del Péndulo. Sólo puedes usar este efecto de "Artistamigo Bruja Caprichosa" una vez por turno. | es_lore = Esta carta se puede tratar como 2 Sacrificios para la Invocación por Sacrificio de un Monstruo de Péndulo. | ja_pendulum_effect = 「 ウィム・ウィッチ」の は１ターンに１ しか できない。①：エクストラデッキから されたモンスターが フィールドにのみ する に できる。 ゾーンのこのカードを する。 | ja_lore = ①： モンスターをアドバンス する 、このカードは２ のリリースにできる。 | ko_pendulum_effect = "EM(엔터메이트) 윔 위치"의 펜듈럼 효과는 1턴에 1번밖에 사용할 수 없다. ①: 엑스트라 덱에서 특수 소환된 몬스터가 상대 필드에만 존재할 경우에 발동할 수 있다. 펜듈럼 존의 이 카드를 특수 소환한다. | ko_lore = ①: 펜듈럼 몬스터를 어드밴스 소환할 경우, 이 카드는 2장만큼의 릴리스로 할 수 있다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = Pendulum Monster | archseries = Performapal | summoning = * Special Summons itself from your Pendulum Zone * Double Tributer | misc = * Only once per turn * Female | database_id = 12592 }}